Pregnant women are at increased risk of malnutrition due to the increased nutrient demands of pregnancy. Nutrient intake during pregnancy is being assessed using data from the NHANES I survey. The dietary patterns of a national sample of pregnant women is being evaluated to determine differences in nutrient intake and food frequency during each trimester of pregnancy. Nutrient intake during pregnancy is being compared to the nutrient intake of nonpregnant women of childbearing age and to the recommended dietary allowances.